


Worth

by youlooklikepan



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlooklikepan/pseuds/youlooklikepan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Praxis tries to make Deimos realise he's worth more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something written for elisetales, who requested Praxis/Deimos first kiss.
> 
> Reposted from my Tumblr.

“You’re worth more than he gives you, you know.” Praxis’ voice was soft in the darkness, concerned.

Deimos just shrugged, gaze focussed on the glass in his hands, uncomfortable with this topic, and with the way Praxis was looking at him, as if he were something fragile. As if Cain’s harsh words could break him.

Then there were hands in his line of vision, taking the glass from him and setting it aside, and Praxis was sitting down beside him, “I mean it. You’re both worth more than that, but Abel stands up to him at least. You just let him walk all over you. Why?”

All Deimos could do was shrug again, how could he explain what life had been like before everything went to hell? How Cain had needed Deimos to be weak so that he could be strong enough to survive? Even if he’d had the words they would have been wasted though, Praxis would have seen them as an excuse, a way to shift blame from Cain. And even if they were, who was he to judge?

Something of Deimos’ thoughts must have shown in his face, because Praxis leaned away slightly before he spoke next, “Alright, I won’t ask again.”

Then Praxis was kissing him, soft and gentle and everything Deimos never knew he wanted. He should have been surprised, should have pushed him away, but he didn’t. And when Praxis pulled away he followed, kissing him again, trying to take things further until Praxis stopped him.

“I told, you’re worth more than that,” Praxis whispered, cupping Deimos’ face in his hands and brushing a thumb over his cheekbone, “You just need to realise it yourself.”

Leaning into Praxis, Demos smiled softly to himself. Maybe Praxis was right and he _was_ worth more.


End file.
